Sweet Sensation
by Nana25679
Summary: "Deep within my heart feelings circulated, orbited and rotated mustering all the hope one day my true love will someday come."
1. Chapter 1

"Deep within my heart feelings circulated, orbited and rotated mustering all the hope one day my true love will someday come."


	2. Childhood Memories Last Forever

**In this entire section the ages are reduced due to childhood memories Syo being 5 the Shinomiyas being 7 and Karou being about the same age as Syo which is 5 also anyway enjoy! :)**

Sunlight rays brightened shooting throughout the cumulus clouded sky forcing its power throughout every see through window. The smell of fresh baked bacon aroma pierces the air filtering the entire perimeter. Happiness engulfs the surrounding area as two young blonde youths rush through the door entrance to the astonishing green scenery of the outside.

Yet next door to the side of this beloved house lies a deep mystery that will soon call out to the older youth of the two.

The youngest twin Karou glances around searching and sprinting desperate for a place to conceal himself. Finally after minutes of looking the youth hides himself behind a green bush surrounded in the scent of sweet mint. A soft voice is heard from a safe distance counting quietly while the blonde in hiding chuckles silently. "Six, seven, eight, nine, and ten!" exclaims the voice in excitement as in draws near Karou. Peeping through the twigs and leaves Karou sees his older twin brother Syo wander about bouncing around as his blonde locks move swiftly along with the gentle wind. Minutes pass till the oldest twin finds his younger brother and the game reverses constantly as the roles switch. Time continues so till the oldest twin Syo falls to the grass mustering all the oxygen possible. Running to his brother's aid Karou pats Syo on the back allowing him to breathe better calming his nerves down. "Syo you have to be careful" warns Karou expressing how concerned he is through his facial expression. "I'm fine Karou honestly" smiles Syo warmly reassuring the younger twin. Sitting down Syo relaxes himself and stretches out his body laying upon the comfortable grass beneath him.

The two youths joke around as the time passes and the clouds fly slowly across the sky taking different forms in the childrens eyes. Laughter fills the air for quite some time as the children lingered in the soft green grass, allowing the wind to flow through their hair. Options stir through the oldest of the twins, as he scans his mind searching for a topic to discuss with Karou his younger brother. With a slight creak the grates to the neighbors house open slightly allowing Syo to glance at the beautiful garden tamed within the next door lawn. According to their mother Four years have passed since they bought their house, sure it was expensive but the neighborhood was extremely friendly and lively as well. Though Syo was banned from communication and the ability to socialize due to his heart problems. Staying within the household Syo felt caged and wished for freedom to the outside world...for friendship someone to enjoy time with besides Karou. Following orders however the young blonde stayed sheltered surrounded by fences, with a warm cozy shelter that his parents provided with care. However curiosity entered Syo since the day the Shinomiya's moved in next door. What resided within? What kind of people were they? Do they like to play? Are they Nice? These thoughts were forbidden from entering the blonde's mind.

Yet the blonde was always glancing at the next door house whenever he got the chance questions constantly racing around throughout his brain. The house was old but its residents barely moved in a year ago during the cold season of winter. Syo was always so curious, yet he never mentioned a word about it since he assumed his parents would always scold him about not to let his mind wander off. Curiosity bubbled within Syo itching to get the better of him, begging to be released. Yet the thought of finally meeting humans besides his family intrigued him more and more and finally broke its way through. Turning his head swiftly back to his brother Syo grins happily finally deciding on a topic. "Karou what do you think is next door?" the oldest blonde questioned slightly tilting his head as his eyes gleamed and sparkled. Turning his head towards the brown gates Karou carefully thinks of a proper response. He knew about his older brother's curiousity but always considered the possible dangers. Coming up with a proper answer the blonde turns his head towards his older brother. "I don't know Syo Chan but I think its better if we avoid them. I mean who knows, what if its dangerous?" Karou finally responded alittle fidgety. Thinking of his next action the older youth stands with determination in his eyes along with a hint of great enthusiasm. "Syo Chan wait no" exclaimed the younger blonde haired youth as he stood trying his best to convince his brother. "But Karou I cant hold it anymore I want a friend as well as someone else to put my trust into besides relatives." the older pouted trying to convince Karou. "I'm just worried Syo what if they cause you harm in the future besides how do you know there's kids on the other side?' questioned the younger youth worriedly. After contemplating for minutes Syo finally smiles warmly "Don't worry Karou no harm will be done, plus nothing will hurt by checking" Syo spoke reassuringly. With a sigh the younger twin finally nods understanding his brothers passionate urge and stubborness. "Fine be on time for breakfast okay?" Karou asked only to receive a nod yet walked off soon afterwards leaving Syo by himself gazing at the gates only feet away.

Brown painted wooden gates open leading to the entrance of the neighbor household as Syo wanders in out of curiosity to unfold the hidden mystery that lurks inside. Looking around Syo's eyes widen at the site of a beautiful garden with almost every flower possible sprouting from the ground along with fruits and a apple tree that contained a rope wrapped around a branch supporting a tire. Admiring the flowers Syo gets stuck in his thoughts as slight noise of footsteps are heard from a nearby distance. Awakening from his mind Syos thoughts are cut upon hearing a loud merry gasp. Turning around the blondes eyes search for the owner to the sound only to site a dirty blonde youth with green round orbs with a warm smile to match. "Hello!" Greeted the other as he rushed to squeeze the daylights out of Syo. "You're so cute and petite!" Smiled the dirty blonde releasing Syo back onto earth after minutes later. "My names Natsuki but you can call me Naa Chan for short if it helps" smiled Natsuki with an sweet friendly tone in his voice as he greeted Syo towering over him slightly. 'I'm Syo!" announced Syo happily with a bright smile welcoming a new friendship. "Nice to meet you Syo chan. I apologize for startling you earlier you were just so adorable and tiny i couldn't keep my hands to myself!" exclaimed the taller male happily. "A-Adorable?" Syo questioned in a confused tone adding a tilt to his head. Smiling the taller nodded and clapped his hands together suddenly facial expression beaming with glee. "Syo chan wanna come inside for Tea? We can talk and get to know each other more it'll be fun~!" Natsuki spoke with enthusiasm. "Sure" the smaller smiled only to be grasped by the hand as Natsuki happily lead the way to the house. Time passed and Syo was given a tour around the house. Yet what the two didn't know was the fact that a perfect look alike of Natsuki was watching from afar.

Several days later creeping open the gates Syo slowly saunters inside holding in all excitement awaiting a new day full of mystery and enthusiasm. "Naa Chan?" the young blonde questions wandering around with no human in site. Syo looks around desperately wishing for a playmate anyone to socialize with. Life is crucial to the young youth with him having a bad case of heart disease, outside was rarely possible and friends were nearly extinct to the blonde. Saddened by the lonesome atmosphere Syo sulks in depression begging for company. Sudden creaking is heard from a nearby distance revealing a head of dirty blonde hair. Full of enthusiasm Syo dashes towards the figure with a warm embrace. "Naa Chan!" "Naa Chan!" "Naa Chan!" Syo squealed repeatedly in a joyful tone with warmth. Confusion stirred as the unrequited hug neglected Syo giving him a harsh welcome. As the tall figure turned the blonde youth noticed a slight frown on the dirty blonde's facial appearance. "Naa chan?" Syo questioned completely unsure of whether this was his merry friend or an imposter. He has the same facial features yet the expression and aura seem totally off.

Was Natsuki mad at him? Did he do anything wrong? Stuck in his thoughts Syo's expression became more confused as he contemplated over the subject. The Silence lingered for mere seconds till the other scowled in annoyance quietly mumbling under his breath "Leave me alone...", as he unattached his arms from the smaller youths. Through instincts then and there Syo noticed the difference, this wasn't Naa Chan but perhaps another partner to correspond with! Ignoring his pevious confusion with delight Syo gave a warm smile to celebrate a new bond. "My names Syo what's your name?" questioned Syo with a warm gentle smile. Through surprise the taller youth widened his eyes only to soon shift his eyes away from further contact. "Satsuki..." stated the dirty blonde in a soft whisper. "Saa Chan!" Syo yelled out in enthusiasm gently embracing his new friend to surprise him even further as light tints of pink take place on the taller youth's cheeks revealing his embarrassment along with how bewildered he was. Pushing Syo away Satsuki turns around swiftly avoiding eye contact with the shorter male. "Just because you want to befriend me doesn't mean our feelings are mutual..."

'Did I make him angry?' Syo questioned himself again sinking in his thoughts. "Tch...you sure daydream alot don't you kid...?" the taller spoke causing the smaller to flinch and look up meeting Satsukis green orbs. "S-Sorry" Syo apologized with a shy smile 'How did he turn around so quick? Was I that out of it?' Syo questioned himself. "What are you apologizing for stupid you didnt do anything...?" seeing the confusion in Syos face Satsuki sighed looking away continuing on "Never mind...So I assume you've met my brother...?" he asked looking back into Syo's eyes. 'His brother? Does he mean Naa Chan?' the younger thought spacing out yet again only to have the taller snap his fingers in front of his face causing him to jump startled. "Y-Yes?" Syo looked up catching the image of a sighing Satsuki with an annoyed expression. "Did you even hear me I asked you if you knew my brother?" Satsuki spoke with his voice rising in the process. "Brother?" Syo questioned in confusion watching Satsuki stare at him with disbelief. "Are you really that dense even Natsuki's not that idiotic..." Smiling Syo's eyes gleamed finally understanding "Naa Chans your brother Saa Chan?!". Flicking the smaller in the forehead Satsuki let out a slight smirk "Isnt that obvious were twins idiot?" he responded causing the tinier figure to sulk at the pain with "Owwie" escaping his lips. "Lets go inside ill let him do the explaining...well once he gets back from the store with mom..." Satsuki said walking towards the house in a fast manner while Syo tried to catch up.

"Wait Saa chan wait for me!"


End file.
